The present application relates generally to headphone antennas for radio communications devices, including tablet computers and other multimedia platforms.
Headphones with cables that serve as both an antenna and as an audio cable for earpiece speakers are known in the art, particularly for FM radio reception.
The present application is directed to a headphone antenna system that provides improved antenna performance in various radio frequency bands including, but not limited to, VHF (high), VHF (low), FM, and UHF bands.